Rick Masters (MU)
Bio Early Life Rick Joshua Masters was born on May 23rd, 1989 to Gordon and Flo Masters as well as his 4 year old brother, Henry Cisco Masters. He lived in Miami, his father being the bread-winner while his mother stayed at home to take care of both Rick and Hank. The family would be frequently visited by “Uncle” Rob, who had saved their father while the two were deployed in the Middle East. In school, Rick never really made friends due to his father’s army employment and made him rather anti-social while his brother was outgoing and friendly. The Masters family was then shaken by a tragedy. Death in the Family Gordon Masters had requested his retirement from the army, wanting to finally give his family a stable location where his children could find friends. While Hank was a natural at it, Rick had troubles, only being able to find two friends: Sarah Garcia and Eli Cooper. One day, Rick and Hank came home to find their father’s dead body in the kitchen, their mother crying over his body. Hank and Rick became with drawled from their friends, however, Hank was able to distinguish his sadness from his friendships while Rick transferred into a loner. Joining the Army When Rick was 24, he and Hank joined the army under Krosh’s division, hoping to find leads in whoever killed their father. The two believed that his death was related to a governmental situation and went in to check it out. Over the next 4 years, the two were trained to perfection and were chosen for an experimental augmentation of the human body. During the experiment, the lab was blown into by the American Terrorist Association (ATA) and knocked Rick out. When he woke up, General Krosh and his lieutenant Jackson Till told Rick about the ATA’s goals and ideals. Krosh also hinted that the ATA was behind Rick’s father’s death, inspiring Rick to take them down alongside Jackson, working behind the alias of Agent R. Agent R Being given weaponry and a suit of red and black body armor, Rick became the front man of Krosh’s division as he was the only one who had the extra abilities. He wasn’t a fan of Till, seeing him as a man with no rules nor moral code to him. During one of his missions, Rick encountered Sarah once again after years of not speaking. Although Sarah was being rather flirtatious towards Rick, there was clearly anger behind her attacks. She even went as far as to call Rick a terrorist himself before taking him down and leaving. Rick, despite better judgement, chose not to reveal Sarah to Krosh, instead using his technology to find her and tell her to meet him where they fought. Truth and Consequences Meeting Sarah, Rick began to ask her about why she was working for the ATA, the fact of it bothering him greatly. Sarah, shocked at the assumption, told Rick that she thought he was one of them as the government she was working under were on a lead about the group when Rick attacked. When Rick told her he was working for Krosh and not the ATA, Sarah revealed to him that Krosh was on her organization’s radar as he was a rumored undercover agent for the ATA. Rick denied this, but accepted Sarah’s number to her burner phone, promising to call if he found anything strange. When he returned to the base, he overheard Jackson and Krosh speaking on Hank’s capture and, shocking Rick, revealed that the ATA captured him due to a deal that if they gave Krosh a mass produced version of the formula, then Krosh would leave them be. Rick then called Sarah and broke the info to her, Sarah telling him to meet her when he was ready to do so with concrete information. When Rick ended the call, he was met with suspicion by Jackson, who didn’t recall Rick having a person he called as Rick’s mom had died months prior. Rick was able to wave this off, stating to Jackson that he just wasn’t around when Rick called people. Undercover Rick, while the others were out, took the opportunity to hack into Krosh’s encrypted emails and discovered emails between Krosh and one of the ATA’s main members. He then printed these emails out and took them away shortly before Krosh and Till returned. As Rick was putting all the emails together, Krosh brought to everyone’s attention that he and Till suspected that there was a spy among them, telling them that they would be establishing video and audio recordings in everywhere but living quarters and that they would randomly be checked to see if they were the spy or not. Knowing this, Rick then proceeded the hide the emails behind a hidden panel within his desk drawer. He then messaged Sarah, telling her that he would meet her soon. Days later, on the date of his father’s death, Rick told Krosh and Till that he was going to get fresh flowers for his father’s grave. Although Jackson disagreed, Krosh allowed Rick to leave as he had already passed the check. While out, Rick called Sarah and told her to meet him at his dad’s grave. There, he gave Sarah the emails and started to leave when Sarah asked him to come with her. She took Rick to the A.H.I.D headquarters, where Rick met up with Eli and their boss, Alexander Defoe. Rick explained that they couldn’t move in yet as Krosh had security amped up to the tee. Alexander then decided to make Rick their inside man, giving them info on what Krosh and his people were going to do. Rick agreed. Agent of A.H.I.D When Rick returned to the base, where Jackson cornered him, almost interrogating him. Rick told Jackson that he decided to visit his mother’s grave along with his father’s, something that Jackson failed to believe. Before Jackson could press Rick any further, Krosh appeared and called Jackson off. Krosh apologized to Rick about Jackson, stating that it was because Jackson didn’t care for him, something Rick stated was a mutual feeling. Rick then gathered information for A.H.I.D for months on end, becoming more and more uncomfortable about his duality. End of Krosh After months, the A.H.I.D was ready to swoop in and take Krosh and the entire division off the map with Rick being the insider. Rick told the agency where Krosh was planning to attack at the time. When Rick got back to the base, no one was talking to him until Jackson told him to tag with him. While Rick was walking with Jackson, he was ambushed and Jackson explained how they found out he was the spy. Rick was told a different location than everyone else, so, when the A.H.I.D turned up at the location, they automatically knew it was Rick. Rick was then captured and placed as a bargain, telling the A.H.I.D to back off, or Rick would die. Krosh took this moment to reveal that, while he was not lying about ATA involvement, Krosh himself set up George’s death. He furthered that George didn’t agree with Krosh’s plan to create a division full of super soldiers that Krosh could unite the world under, so George retired. Fearing a possible leak of his plans, Krosh payed the ATA to kill him to keep the secret in exchange for protection, although Krosh intended to break this promise after the mass-produced serum was given to him. On this moment, Krosh was shot by Jackson and revealed his allegiance to the ATA. Jackson explained that this is how he knew Rick was a spy and that he planned to drain Rick of the serum in his veins. As the device began to charge up, the A.H.I.D stormed in and Rick stated that he activated a tracker that led them here. As Jackson left, Eli hacked into the machine holding Rick and opened it. Rick then escaped and left to find weaponry. Final Stand As the battle became worse, Rick managed to find his special uniform and weapons before joining in beside Sarah, who was fighting Jackson. Rick and Sarah fought Jackson, who was more than prepared for their fighting styles. Powers *Enhanced Agility **''To be added'' *Enhanced Combatant **''To be added'' *Enhanced Intelligence **''To be added'' *Enhanced Reflexes **''To be added'' *Near-Enhanced Durability **''To be added'' *Near-Enhanced Healing **''To be added'' *Near-Enhanced Speed **''To be added'' *Near-Enhanced Strength **''To be added'' Appearance *''To be added'' Personality *''To be added'' Notes *Like other ZTC heroes, Rick went through revisions, but he has one of the most extensive lists. **Rick originally was involved in WWII and the Cold War **Original name was Rick Johna Maxster **Originl origin involved the murder of his parents by Japanese Prime Minister Hideki Tojo **He fought Joesph Stalin **He fought a zombie Hitler **He also fought alien Turkeys **Ex-Military **Was a Mutant at first **He got to have a child **Had a 6 member team referred to as the "Rick Army" *Rick's creation helped create ZTC *Was originally going to be the frontman of ZTC until DinoMan, now called Triassic was finalized *Started as a 7th Grade Lunchroom Story *He and the characters were created by a team of 10 people Category:Male Category:Main Universe Category:Person Category:Human Category:American Category:Adult Category:The Altered Category:Hero